


i'm here to take the best of what i'm living and i don't plan on losing it

by stilinscry



Series: fun pack times [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Reveal, the sheriffs name is john idec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek keep getting interrupted, but maybe it's for the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm here to take the best of what i'm living and i don't plan on losing it

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is a birthday fic for my bestie dylan bcs he likes sterek and i wanted to write a fic with a cat in it and this was the perfect reason so yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY DYLAN ILY
> 
> title from 'Taking Chances' by Chunk! No Captain Chunk! bcs im seeing them tomorrow night

Derek is awoken from his nap when he feels a dip at the bottom of his bed and cold air rushes up his legs as the duvet is suddenly pulled up and he feels a person climb underneath it. Stiles.  
  
“Stiles, what are you doing?” he asks, trying not to accidentally kick the teen as he crawls up his body.  
  
“Nothing, I’m doing nothing,” Stiles replies, smirking as his head pops out of the top of the duvet, right next to Derek’s. He swings his leg over Derek’s hip so that he’s straddling his thighs and he leans down so that he’s breathing onto Derek’s lips. “But I could be doing something.”  
  
Derek just grins and flips Stiles over, caging him in with his hands either side of his head and pushing one of his legs inbetween the teens. Stiles whimpers at the feeling of Derek pressing against his cock, already hardening in his jeans.  
  
“God you’re insatiable,” Derek says, as he sits up and pulls his top off over his head.  
  
Stiles fingers come up to rub through his treasure trail and then up over his six pack. He lightly pinches both of Derek’s nipples, revelling in the small mewl that escapes from his mouth.  
  
“I’m a teenager, what do you expect?” he smiles. Derek just raises his eyebrow in reply and rolls off of Stiles onto the bed. Before Stiles can even question what he’s doing, Derek’s starts unbutton his trousers and pull them down and off of his legs.  
  
Stiles realises then that Derek is stood in nothing but his boxers whilst he’s still wearing three layers, and quickly jumps off the bed and begins to strip himself. After he gets his coat off, he shucks his hoodie and tshirt off together and throws them into the corner of the bedroom, already focusing on getting his trousers off.  
  
Soon enough, he’s down to his boxers and Derek has come around to his side of the bed. Just as Derek tucks his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’ boxers, a soft miaow rings out through the loft.  
  
“Umm, was that a cat?” Stiles asks curiously, quickly turning and walking towards the door of Derek’s bedroom. When he opens the door, a small black and white kitten runs at him and the teens eyes light up. “Ohmygod, look at the kitty cat Derek.”  
  
As he walks towards Derek, kitten in hand, he starts making little ‘aww’ noises as if he was talking to a baby.  
  
“Guys did you see a cat come in this- oh,” Scott says, as he stops in the doorway of Derek’s bedroom. His eyes flicker between his two pack members, noting that they’re both in their boxers before settling on the kitten that Stiles is now cradling to his chest.  
  
“Scott, why is there a cat in my loft?” Derek asks, eyeing his alpha suspiciously. Scott had the tendency to act on his impulses sometimes, and this seemed like one of those times.  
  
“Well I had to stay behind to talk to Finstock about the upcoming match, and then when I was walking home I saw this little guy stuck in a tree,” he says, goofily smiling towards the kitten. “He was really cold, so I thought he could do with some food and warmth.”  
  
“And you couldn’t take him back to your house why?” Derek asks back, already disliking the smell of another animal on his territory.  
  
“Well my mum really doesn’t like having animals in the house-” Stiles lets out a big laugh when Scott says this, surprising the others. “What?”  
  
“Well that’s a bit ironic isn’t it, seeing as you’re well you,” he manages to say, giggling under his breath like a small child. Scott just scowls back at him, moving to take the kitten out his arms but Stiles is too quick for him and he jumps onto the bed.  
  
Derek just sighs, ignoring his boyfriends behaviour and turns back to Scott. “What about Deaton’s, I mean he’s a vet. Surely that’s better than my loft.”  
  
“Ooh, I didn’t think of that,” Scott says as he manages to snatch the kitten out of Stiles’ arms. “I’m gonna do that, see ya later guys.”  
  
Scott walks back out of Derek’s bedroom and seconds later the pair can hear the door slamming. As soon as he knows that Scott’s out of hearing range he pounces on Stiles and pins him to the bed.  
  
He snuggles his head into his neck and starts gently biting just underneath of Stiles’ jaw, being careful to not leave any marks. The Sheriff would probably get suspicious if Stiles went home covered in hickies, seeing as he thought Stiles’ was still single. Even though it was legal for Stiles and Derek to date, they were still both hesitant to tell him about this thing they had going on.  
  
Derek is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels one of Stiles hands slide down his body to cup his cock. Yet again, he could feel himself hardening in his boxer shorts and he rolled his hips into the feeling.  
  
“Someone’s eager,” Stiles laughs, applying even more friction onto Derek’s cock.  
  
“God, stop teasing me you little-mmph.” Derek is stopped mid-sentence when Stiles attacks his mouth with his own. He immediately licks into Stiles’ mouth, curling his tongue around the teens and pulling back to bite his lip.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Stiles pants, shoving his hands into Derek’s boxers and wrapping his hand around his leaking cock. Just as he rubs his thumb over Derek’s slit, he hears his phone ring and groans in annoyance.  
  
“Don’t answer, don’t you dare stop touching me,” Derek demands, needy in his arousal.  
  
“What if it’s my Dad though, I can’t really tell him that I didn’t answer his phone call because I was touching your dick!” Stiles says, crawling out from underneath Derek and rushing to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket.  
  
Whilst Stiles fiddles with his phone Derek thinks that he should at least try and keep himself hard so he starts to slowly jack himself off. He rubs his thumb up the underside of his cock and he can’t stop the moan that escapes from his mouth. He opens his eyes, not even realising that he’d closed them, and see’s Stiles staring at him in complete disbelief.  
  
“No Dad, I’m not with anyone psshh,” Stiles says, making evils with Derek, clearly amazed that he could be so oblivious to how loud he is. “That wasn’t a moan, it was just ummm the wind?” he says, voice weak with guilt.  
  
Derek would be embarrassed about moaning so loudly but he was distracted by Stiles attempting to lie to his dada and failing horrifically. After couple of minutes of Stiles nodding and grunting into his phone, he finally ends the call with a “Bye Dad.”  
  
“Soo, what did he say?” Derek asks, still moving his hand up and down his cock, twisting every now and again. Stiles is so caught up in watching the movement, it takes him a moment to process the question.  
  
“Oh umm, he wants me to bring over my mystery boyfriend for dinner,” he sighs, flopping back down onto the bed. “Basically, he’ll interrogate you for a couple of hours and probably try and have the safe sex talk.”  
  
“Oh god, is there any way I can get out of this?” Derek asks, the colour draining out of her face at the thought of having dinner with Sheriff Stilinski.  
  
“Nope,” the teen replies, smiling sweetly at Derek. “You need to suck up your issues and not make my dad hate you.”  
  
“Have you forgotten that time he arrested me Stiles?” Derek asks, as he once again crawls on top of Stiles and puts his knees either side of the younger boy’s thighs.  
  
“No no, it’ll be fine,” he pants out, already getting worked up again. “Now can you please stop talking about my dad and hurry up and fuck me please? I do not want to be interrupted for a third time.”  
  
“I think that can be arranged.”  
  
*  
  
“Stiles, get down here now and answer the door!” John shouts up the stairs, rushing back into the living room to set dinner on the table.  
  
Stiles runs down the stairs, almost falling over at the bottom but saving himself at the last second by grabbing onto the bannister. He quickly opens up the door, and upon seeing who it is shuffles outside onto the porch and closes the door behind him.  
  
“Umm, I’m pretty sure that we’re supposed to be eating dinner indoors,” Derek says questioningly, not objecting when Stiles crowds him so he’s got his back against the door.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Stiles practically purrs, wrapping his hands around Derek’s waist and noting that he’s wearing a jumper that he’s never seen before. “You dressed up nice for me.”  
  
Derek blushes, uncharacteristically shy. “Stiles, your dad is a couple of feet away from us! Is this really the time?”  
  
“It’s always the time,” he smirks as he nuzzles his head into Derek’s neck, ghosting his lips over his pulse point. Derek is just about to wrap his hands around Stiles waist to flip their positions when a voice stops him.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you two boys, but you’re just slightly in the way.” As soon as they hear Melissa’s voice, the pair both jump apart and a bright red blush begins to spread down Stiles’ neck. She just smiles at them knowingly, before heading into the house and closing the door behind her.  
  
They stand there for a couple more minutes, awkwardly staring at each other, trying to take in what just happened. Melissa just caught them practically wrapped up in each other and she didn’t even question it. Weird.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens again behind them and they both turn around to find the Sheriff staring at them, a sly smile on his face.  
  
“Dinners ready if you two are ready to come in,” he says, turning round and walking back into the house. Stiles glances at Derek, finding a worried look on his face. HE shoots back a reassuring smile before grabbing his hand, linking their fingers and dragging him into the house.  
  
The atmosphere wasn’t as awkward as it could’ve been at the dinner table. Once the group picked up a conversation, all of the worry leaked out of Derek’s demeanour as he became more comfortable and he even starts to join in properly.  
  
Soon enough, they had all devoured the casserole and were content with their full stomachs.  
  
“So,” the Sheriff starts, turning to face Derek properly. “How long have you and Stiles been doing whatever this is?”  
  
“Coming up to three months,” Derek replies, a small smile appearing on his face when he feels Stiles grip his hand under the table. “And we’re boyfriends, sir.”  
  
He nods at Derek, then turns to his son. “Why didn’t you tell me Stiles, I’d have thought after all the stuff we’ve been through together that you’d be able to talk to me about this sort of thing.”  
  
Stiles just shrugs and ducks his head down to his chest. “I didn’t know how you’d react,” he murmurs.  
  
“Is it because its Derek? Or because you’re dating a boy because let me tell you, I’ve known you liked boys since you were little kid,” John says, trying to catch Stiles’ eyes. “I’ll still love you no matter who you wanna date, okay?”  
  
He then stands up and walks around the table, meeting Stiles in a hug as he stands up.  
  
“Well this got sappy, do you want to help me clean up Derek and let them have their moment?” Melissa asks, already picking up various plates and pieces of cutlery.  
  
“Of course,” Derek replies, and he starts to help her pick up the remaining glasses and dishes. They walk into the kitchen, leaving Stiles and his dad to talk about some things in the living room.  
  
Melissa takes up a place in front of the sink, so Derek grabs a dishcloth and stands to the side, taking the plates off of her to dry them and then place them in the rack.  
  
“I’m glad you and Stiles finally got your act together,” Melissa says, breaking the silence. Her words cause Derek to splutter and almost drop the plate he’s drying, thank the lord for werewolf reflexes.  
  
“Umm I don’t know what you mean,” he replies, trying to focus on not breaking any of the Stilinski’s crockery. Melissa just looks at him, really looks at him and sighs.  
  
“It’s obvious that Stiles has been in love with you for years, but he was always too shy to say anything. Clearly he wasn’t the only one.” She says this as she gets back to washing dishes and holds one out for Derek to dry, unaware that he’s too focused on what she just said to grab it.  
  
It falls to the floor and before either of them can even think about trying to catch it, it hits the ground, smashing into hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
Stiles and John come running in, obviously startled by the loud crashing noise and stop in the doorway taking in the scene.  
  
“Are you guys okay? What happened?” Stiles asks, quickly walking over to Derek, who’s still in a slight daze over Melissa’s comment.  
  
“I held out the plate for Derek but he didn’t grab it, he’s probably just a bit tired is all,” she says, picking up the largest shards of the plate. “Why don’t you take him home, Stiles?”  
  
The teen is all too happy to listen to her suggestion and he quickly nods, walking off to get both of their jackets. Derek walks towards the door, giving a small wave to both John and Melissa.  
  
He walks out of the house and back towards the car, shocked by his realisation. He is in love with Stiles. How had he not known this before?  
  
Derek is pulled out of his thoughts when Stiles opens the car door on his side and slides into his lap. Stiles ends up straddling Derek and he brings one hand up to wrap round his neck whilst the other rubs over his cheek.  
  
“What’s up, Sourwolf? If you’re worried about tonight, it went really well. Dad even told me that he’s just happy that I’m happy,” Stiles says, leaning forwards to peck his boyfriend on the lips.  
  
“No its just- I need to tell you something,” Derek says, voice suddenly serious. “I’m in love with you Stiles.”  
  
Silence fills the car and Derek begins to regret saying anything when Stiles squeaks and wraps his arms around Derek’s body. “I love you too! Oh god I thought it was too early to say anything but I love you too.”  
  
Derek relaxes, and rests his hands on Stiles’ hips, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, idek how you finished it but you did so congrats
> 
> if you ever feel like talking to someone about how melissa and sheriff totally wanna bone each other hit me up at clintbrrton.tumblr.com


End file.
